


Nonbinary Night

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, Everyone is Queer, Fluff, Multi, No one is cishet, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: It's Nonbinary Night, and La'gaan has to pick up the party.Just some wholesome nonbinary content.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nonbinary Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pronoun notes:  
> Conner – he/him  
> La’gaan – fin/fin/fins/finself  
> Forager – no pronouns  
> Violet – they/them  
> Cissie – ze/zir/zirs/zirself  
> Dick – they/them  
> Raquel – she/her

Conner was already in the garage working on a client’s bike when the Zeta tube lit up and announced La’gaan’s arrival. The Atlantean emerged from the yellow-white light. La’gaan’s long mane of seaweed-like hair reached the middle of fins back now, and fin wore a garishly patterned bowling shirt. Wolf briefly lifted his head before settling back into place when he sensed no threat to anything but fashion.

“’Sup.” Was all Conner said, overly focused on getting a last bolt in place.

“That’s enough work for you. We’re late.” La’gaan yanked Conner from underneath the motorcycle and practically carried him by the middle over to the Zeta tube. ~~~~

Conner pulled out of La’gaan’s grasp and found a rag to wipe the grease from his hands. “And whose fault is that?”

The Atlantean smirked indecently, “Kaldur’s.”

Conner rolled his eyes, though his smile was soft, “Yeah? So you’re working things out?”

“Oh yeah, once or twice a day. Sometimes we even let Wyynde watch.”

“Haha. Mind out of the gutter, we’re picking up the kids, remember?”

“Right, right. Who’s first?”

“Forager.” Conner said, plugging the coordinates into the Zeta tube.

“West Coast here we come!” La’gaan whooped, slinging an arm around Conner as the Zeta beams engulfed them.

Forager’s excited clicks greeted them first when they appeared in the Hub, interrupting what appeared to be a ping pong tournament.

“Conner! La’gaan!”

“Forager!” La’gaan cheered back, high-fiving each of Forager’s hands, “Good to see you, buddy!”

Fin then rounded on Gar and Jaime, gathering fins former underclassmen into big bear hugs. Tara and Vic hung back by the ping pong table.

Conner patted Forager’s shelled back, nodding to the handful of Outsiders in the living room.

“Where is everyone?”

“Virgil’s at home, Cassie’s visiting Donna, and Ed and Bart are ‘volunteering’ in Taos.” Vic replied, fingers forming meaningful air quotes around volunteer.

Gar elbowed the cyborg, “Don’t make fun of them. If they want to keep their thing secret, we’ll let them.”

“I’m just saying it’s getting hard to pretend I don’t see the hand holding.” Vic snarked, elbowing Gar back.

Conner smiled to himself, reminded of the old days with The Team. It seemed the Outsiders were carrying on the tradition of teenage drama along with rebellion.

“Get your head back in the game, Vic.” Jaime said, picking up a ping pong paddle. “With Forager out, we might stand a chance at winning this thing.”

A competitive fire flickered in Tara’s eyes. “Sorry to break your bubble, Beetle. But the victory will belong to me!”

“Forager will return to reclaim Forager’s title!” Forager declared as La’gaan programmed the Zeta tube.

“Have fun! Don’t stay out too late.” Garfield called after the three of them.

“You got it, Captain.” Conner saluted with only a hint of sarcasm.

The Zeta tube lit up, announcing their departure as it beamed them up and up.

Conner, La’gaan, and Forager appeared in the shimmering chrome halls of the Watchtower. Dinah and the few other Leaguers milling about waved or nodded in greeting. Zatanna stood with Traci, Violet, and M’gann on one of the mezzanines.

“Traci did very well during today’s training.” M’gann was saying, as if this were parent-teacher night at school.

Zatanna ruffled Traci’s hair, proud of her little apprentice.

An embarrassed blush rose on Traci’s cheeks. “I still made something explode.”

“Explosions are a team tradition!” La’gaan boomed with a toothy grin.

“La’gaan!” Violet’s face lit up with a radiant smile. They saw Conner and Forager all the time, but La’gaan, with fins demanding professorship at the Conservatory of Sorcery, was a rarer sight.

“Hey Lanternfish!” Fin swept them up in a spinning hug.

Meanwhile M’gann flew into her fiancé’s open arms, politely keeping their kiss short and quick.

“You’re right on time, we just finished today’s training.” M’gann said.

“Forager does not see Cissie King-Jones or Artemis Nguyen.” Forager observed between clicks of concern.

“They got to skip training.” Traci pouted, either upset she didn’t also get to miss practice or, more likely, that she didn’t get to see Arrowette.

Zatanna patted her protégé’s shoulder in consolation while explaining to the group, “The Team’s intrepid leader had to do Red Arrow a favor.”

La’gaan and Conner exchanged a look.

The Kryptonian sighed with a shrug, “West Coast here we come?”

Cissie resisted the urge to tug at zir collar as ze wove among the freight containers in a private shipping yard. Ze had an arrow knocked, waiting for trouble that was tediously unlikely to come. Cissie fought boredom with every step. The comms had gone quiet ever since Roy ditched, and the scenery was bland and repetitive, but ze would rather eat zir stupid Bowhunter Security hat than risk disappointing Artemis.

However, Cissie made the mistake of turning a corner just as zir eyes swiveled to the side to assess the surrounding area, making zir smack into something solid. On instinct, ze jumped back, taking aim before registering who ze was aiming at.

Conner.

And behind him was Forager and Violet.

Cissie relaxed immediately, “What are you doing he- Oh heck, is it 6 already?”

“Not in this time zone.” Violet pointed out.

“But it is in Central time, so let’s get going.” Conner said.

Frowning, Cissie hesitated, “I’m sorry y’all, I have to help Artemis with this Bowhunter job and-”

“And what? You’re not even gonna ask me first?” Artemis’s voice came from overhead. She leapt off a crate, somersaulting in the air before landing with cat-like grace beside them. Not even her hat was out of place.

She smiled, quickly squeezing Violet’s shoulders, “Hey Vi. Forager. Supey. You can take Cissie; we got it covered here.”

Cissie sputtered, “But you said I had to skip training for this! I missed Tra-” With a blush, Cissie cut zirself off before finishing that that sentence.

“You didn’t skip training. This was as much a test of your focus as sparring.” Artemis poked the bill of Cissie’s cap affectionately. “As your mentor, I officially announce training complete for today. Now go have fun.”

“Really? Thank you, Artemis!” Cissie quickly threw zir arms around Artemis’s shoulders, “Okay, I gotta change into civvies, ugh,” ze said, already wrestling out of the restrictive uniform shirt, “We need to fish La’gaan out of the sea or what?”

“No, La’gaan’s here, just saying hi to fins boyfriend’s boyfriend.” Conner shrugged.

“Aw, I’m glad they’re making it work.” Artemis said as her protégé ran off to the Bowhunter van where zir clothes were stashed.

Violet lit up orange and lifted into the air, “Tell Lian hi for me?”

“Of course, kiddo. Have a good time tonight.”

“Always!” Violet called over their shoulder as they flew off after Cissie and Forager rolled into a ball to follow.

The door to Raquel’s apartment swung open at the first knock. From the other side, Dick beamed in welcome.

“There you are! Thought you weren’t coming.” They joked.

“Dick Grayson should know Forager would never miss Nonbinary Night.” Forager said, squeezing through the door.

“Sorry we’re late.” Conner said, offering a tupperware of M’gann’s pasta salad like an apology gift.

“Don’t be, your timing’s perfect.” Raquel said from the dining room table where she set up a game screen and town map. She made sure to keep her dice and miniatures carefully out of her four-year-old’s reach. “Ready for today’s session?”

“Hell yeah! Ralph is gonna kick all your asses!” Cissie cheered.

“We’re your party members, you can’t fight us.” Violet tried to reason.

Cissie threw the Bowhunter Security hat ze had kept into the air before catching it and placing it back on—backwards, of course. “Chaotic neutral, babey!”

“Fear not Violet Harper, Forager will use Goddess Mielikki’s magic to heal Violet’s character, should Barbarian Ralph do any harm.”

“Hey, my character is still locked up in the Count’s dungeon. Can we please focus on that?” La’gaan complained, as fin pulled up a chair next to Forager.

Dick cackled, fully aware that it was their fault La’gaan ended up in that dungeon.

“We’ll rescue you.” Conner sighed, “It might move the plot along for once.”

As the friend group bantered, Darnice leaned over the back of Raquel’s chair to kiss her wife on the cheek,

“Hon, now that the party’s here, we’re going to take Amistad out for a bit.”

Raquel returned the kiss. “Love you three.”

“Love you too, Ray.” Scandal said from the doorway as she helped their son put his shoes on the right feet. “You got Amistad’s stuff, Dar?”

Patting the bag around her shoulder, Darnice laced her and her other wife’s fingers together. “Yep, let’s leave them to it.”

“Say ‘bye-bye’ to Mommy and her nerd friends, Amistad.” Scandal cooed.

“Bye-bye, Mommy! Bye-bye nerd friends!” Amistad waved his little baby hands.

“Bye!” Said friends waved back while Raquel blew kisses at her son and wives.

Once the door closed and her wives and son were out of sight, Raquel pitched her voice low, getting into character as the all-mighty keeper of quests. Still, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. What had started out as just her, Dick, and Conner playing Smash Bros. in the Cave had turned into something so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this entirely self-indulgent fic, I really hope you liked it. Comments are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
